digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Knightmon
Knightmon is a Warrior Digimon. Always ready, willing and able to fight, he never hesitates to use his Berserk Sword'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Knightmon are always ready, willing, and able to fight. They won't hesitate to use their Electric Slash attack. He wears a shield on his back which can be removed to block attacks on different occasions. His shield has the Crest of Hope on it. His purpose is to serve his master faithfully and his nature is completely packed with faith and loyalty. Therefore, he is constantly agonized in becoming both good and evil in order to carry out his master's wishes depending on what attribute his master is. Knightmon's armored body is like an iron wall to protect its master, able to reassemble himself. Digimon Adventure 02 The first Knightmon that appeared was created from Control Spires by Arukenimon to destroy a Destiny Stone. However it was confronted by the DigiDestined and had to fight against them. During the battle it was able to defeat Ankylomon and Pegasusmon but then BlackWarGreymon appeared and destroyed it. Another one appeared in Japan when Digimon started to appear in the Real World, thanks to Arukenimon. However, it was quickly sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Tamers A Knightmon wandered the halls of a castle at night in a black-and-white warped plain of the Digital World, frightening Takato and his friends until Ryo explained that it was harmless, though did say that Knightmon would often prowl the hallways at night looking for victims to decapitate. Digimon Frontier Many Knightmon served under Crusadermon when the Royal Knights were destroying the Earth Terminal, and later the Forest Kingdom where Seraphimon's castle was located. A few of them fell into the void that had once been the Earth Terminal and it is implied they died. Though they gave MagnaGarurumon & Gotsumon trouble, the Knightmon were destroyed by the newly Digivolved Meteormon. Digimon Data Squad A troop of Knightmon accompanied Royal Knights members Crusadermon, Dynasmon, and UlforceVeedramon in an attack upon the Real World. Most of them that were attacking the city were taken out by MirageGaogamon, Ravemon, and Rosemon. Gawappamon defended the plane that Tohma H. Norstein's father and sister were on which were being attacked by Knightmon. MirageGaogamon assisted in eliminating the Knightmon there. Shaujinmon and MirageGaogamon took out most of the Knightmon until Crusadermon arrived. When MirageGaogamon Digivolved into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Crusadermon and the remaining Knightmon with him were destroyed. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Knightmon worked for Leo the Leomon during Neo's invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where they killed Megadramon and Gigadramon but the two Knightmon were then killed by Boltmon. Digimon World 3 Knightmon appears with the three Royal Guards defending Chief Officer. There are also two Knightmon guarding Amaterasu city. If you don't have the four ID passes fake leaders of the cities in Amaterasu server have and try to enter Amaterasu city, there are more knightmon on Amaterasu Bridge and one of them will fight you. That Knightmon is invincible so the player loses the game no matter how many times he tries to defeat Knightmon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Knightmon digivolves from Clockmon and can digivolve into Alphamon with 50000 Holy Exp, Level 65 and you need to befriend Clockmon . Several Knightmon also act as guards to Sunshine City. He is also one of the starting Digimon of Digimon World Dusk in the Balance Pack. Attacks * Berserk Sword: Attacks with his sword. * Electric Slash: The Berserk Sword surges with electricity. * Armour Knife Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Data Digimon